1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation, and more specifically to controlling irrigation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Water continues to be a precious commodity. Further, the conservation of water continues to be a topic of great interest to governments, water authorities, municipalities, farms, corporations, and individual consumers. Additionally, the price of water continues to rise.
Accordingly, the use of water and its application in irrigation is becoming more important. Similarly, the control of the application of water in irrigation is also becoming more important. Many irrigation systems employ multiple controllers to control irrigation over a geographic area. These systems utilize master valves to, at least in part, control the water flow through the irrigation system. Some systems further utilize sensors in identifying parameters that can be used to control irrigation.